All At Once
by Winters-loving-way
Summary: Months past... Cammie was just another girl. It was just like in the movies. "Gallagher Girl?" "I knew someone who called me that. He kissed me. He told me he loved me. I believed him. He left." "I want you to meet someone."


Well, this is my second songfic. And so far, both of them a pretty depressing. Anyway, this one is for Zach.

I don't own Gallagher Girls or All At Once by the Fray. (:

* * *

{ ALL AT ONCE }

It was no secret to what type of guy Zachary Goode was. It was no secret what type of girl Cameron Morgan was.

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to_

_She is right in front of you_

_You begin to wonder could you find a better one_

_Compared to her now she's in question_

"She's just another one, huh?" The words were dicing, but he couldn't say she wasn't. Girls came and went for him. He glared at Grant. Of all the times for him to get his thoughts together.

"She's something special Zach, you're just going to break her heart and walk away...?"

Zach swallowed.

"Again?"

He stared at Jonas. "No, not _again_, Jonas." He paused, the words sticking in his throat. "She's _really _something special."

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

"So was Serena."

"And Emma."

"... And Lane."

"I GET IT!" He shook his head. "But she's really special. There is none like her."

Jonas and Grant stood up in defeat, they had had this conversation to many times. "I could've told you that." Jonas muttered and left the room on Grant's heels.

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her_

_Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_

Months past... Cammie was just another girl. He broke off all contact, like usual.

It was February. The 17th, at 9:38:42 AM. "Hey gorgeous." Grant leaned in, smiling at the girl who was to busy reading behind a counter to notice the three guys approaching her.

"Oh, hello. Can I help you with something?" The girl brushed away bangs that had fallen in her face. She smiled, she had one of those smiles. The type where even the smallest upturn of the lips brought a blush.

"My hearts broken, maybe you can heal it?" Grant leaned closer.

The girl inched her chair back.

Jonas held back a snigger and glanced Zach. He scooted closer, ignoring Grant, now. "What's wrong?"

_Looking for the right one you line up the world to find_

_Where no questions cross your mind_

_But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt_

_Much longer for you to sort it out_

Zach looked at him, his eyes not really registering that there was a person in front of him. "She's here." He sounded faraway.

Grant had lost interest in the girl behind the counter. "Who?"

"Gallagher Girl." He whispered already taking off in a seemingly random direction. It was lost on Jonas and Grant whether he was running towards Cammie, or away.

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her_

_Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_

_Maybe you want it maybe you need it,_

_Maybe it's all you're running from,_

_Perfection will not come_

It was just like in the movies. Light rain poured down, soaking through his hoodie and jeans. The square began to empty out, most people drove off, a few decided to wait off the rain inside cute shops. A couple brave souls stayed out. One desperate soul held out his arms, swinging around, searching. "Cammie!?"

A shadow shifted in a corner. "Cam?"

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing_

_Sometimes_

_We'd never know what's wrong without the pain_

_Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. "No, thanks. I'm quite fine in the rain." He said, expecting one of those salesman who walked around trying to sell their stuff.

"Alright then. I guess I can leave."

"Gallagher Girl?" Zach spun in disbelief.

Her auburn hair was plastered to sides of her face. She had jeans and a short trench-coat on. An umbrella sat crooked in her arm. It was more for show than for use, since she was already soaked through. It was hard to discern whether she was crying through the rain. "I knew someone who once called me that." she murmured. "He kissed me. He told me he loved me. I believed him. He left."

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her_

_Maybe you've started to compare to someone not there_

_Maybe you want it maybe you need it_

_Maybe it's all you're running from_

_Perfection will not come_

"Cammie, I-"

"Zach." she said the name in such a harsh way it would have been easy to believe that it was the name of a terrorist who went around and kidnapped babies. "I know the stories, I just thought I was different. But, sometimes even a spy is wrong..."

"Cammie-"

"I want you to meet someone."

His heart turned to stone. And with the extra weight it plummeted, crashed and burned.

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her_

_Maybe you had her maybe you lost her to another_

_To another..._

_

* * *

_

_SO, what did you think? Was it TOO sad?_

_-Winter_


End file.
